Groovy Blue
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: There is a demon that can possess any being he wishes. The only way to destroy him is by killing his host. But what happens if he ends up possessing a bubble-head named Botan? prolly KB or HB pairing. plz, RR!


A/N: Hi there everyone It's me Dir en Ciel with another fic! This one will be my first attempt on humor on my own. Otherwise, it'll end up having my younger sister with this. ANYWAY, this will be a YYH fic (as you can see here) and it's called _"Groovy Blue"_ and if you're wondering, yes, it's named after a song called _"Groovy Blue"..._I forgot who the singer was, he was the voice actor for Dark from DNAngel (long live DNAngel! XD) ahem, Groovy Blue is one of the opening themes for DNAngel (if I read that correctly) or in any case, just one of the songs for the anime like how Koori no Naifu wo Daite is for YYH or how Kuchibue ga Kikoeru is also...and that sorta stuff. And so, this is the new fic. I don't know if there were any other YYH that involved possessing the body for some of the members...I'm not sure, but if there are, I will say that I JUST CAME UP WITH IT WHEN I WAS TRYING TO COME UP WITH NEW FICS!! And ta-da! I came up with 3 more Heh.

I'll be starting this now...and I will tell you guys that it's hard coming up w/new fics especially with starting on new ones....okay, that sounded the same...anywho, please read and review when you're done!!

Oh yeah, there'll be a lot of spoilers here and this will take place after the series does also. Only a couple months/weeks after Yuusuke came back from Makai and everyone's all happy-dandy. I repeat there'll be spoilers! And this won't be an AU this time.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YYH**!! Togashi Yoshihiro does! And so does he own _Hunter X Hunter_ (I really got to see the rest of that series...it's cool ) I also don't own the song _"Game"..._then again, it's not going to be in this fic! What am I talking about??! Ayumi Hamasaki owns that song! (Listening to it right now )

###

**GROOVY BLUE**

_CHAPTER ONE: LIFE AND WHAT-NOTS..._

###

Within the large corridors of Emperor Enma's palace, ogres were running about frantically. Worried expressions were upon their faces.

In one dark hallway, a blue ogre ran up to a closed door and started to pound on it. "Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" he called loudly. "Koenma-sama, wake up!"

George placed his ear against the wooden door. He heard grumbling and tired footsteps approaching.

The door opened and George saw an angry-looking toddler glaring up at him. He had a pacifier in his mouth, but he didn't have that big huge hat on his head as usual. "What is it?"

"Uh-uh-uh-anou...Uh..." George began to fumble with what he was going to say.

"Out with it now!" Koenma demanded. "I'm not getting any younger here you know!!"

"Uh, right!" said George. "The demon _Orion_ had escaped his cell minutes ago. We are doing what we can to find and stop him, sir!"

Koenma remained quiet. This is not good, this definitely not good at all. Orion escaped? But how did he? If he reaches Ningenkai, all Hell would break loose! Literally! Oh dear...what would happen if _daddy _came back??!

This is a job for –

###

_Urameshi_ Yuusuke looked at the clock that was on his once-before junior high school. It was almost eight in the evening. He was coming back from the arcade tonight.

The boy sighed tiredly. He began to think how life would be like if he had never been ran over by that car to save that little boy's life, or if he never met the bubble-head, or ever became a Reikai Tantei at all.

Life would _totally_ suck. Where's the fun in that?

There'll be no fighting, no saving the world from evil hungry demons, no going to Makai and almost becoming a demon lord. Ah, life would be a total bore...

Yuusuke smirked as he passed his old junior high school. So many things had changed him. By being a Tantei, he actually was able to find out about his ancestry and whole lineage.

Okay, by that he also found out that he was part demon and that his ancestor was a ruler of a Makai (until he died and passed it on to Yuusuke)...Hmm...Reikai Tantei must destroy demons; Yuusuke is a demon and a spirit detective. Images of Hiei and Youko Kurama laughing at him when they saw him as demon came into his head again.

He thought about where Kurama and Hiei were. Hiei was in Makai working with Mukuro and Kurama was with his human family at home. Kuwabara was still in the arcade; Keiko...Keiko was at her home studying for upcoming exams.

Life has gotten normal these past couple of months, ever since he returned from Makai. Everything just began to settle down a bit.

He sighed again at the thought of having a peaceful life again. He was so used to fighting all of the supernatural demons and creatures and kicking their butts. But this...This was so different now...

_Restless..._

He wondered where Botan was. She's was usually flying about on her oar, following him and giving him orders from Koenma.

"_Yuusuke-kun!" _

Well, speak of the devil – wait, scratch that out – speak of the _"Grim Reaper"_, it's Botan!

Yuusuke turned around and saw the ferry girl flying down towards him.

Botan landed near Yuusuke with a flustered look on her usual cheery face.

"Yuusuke-kun!" she yelled as she paused to catch her death. Yuusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what do you need, Botan?"

"Trouble...In...Rei...Kai!" she said between breaths.

"What kind of trouble? Need me to kick someone's ass for you guys again?" he asked.

Botan nodded.

"Tell me the punk's name and the job's done."

"This isn't going to be an easy mission this time, Yuusuke-kun!"

"Heh, did you forget that I'm part demon here?" Yuusuke inquired.

"I didn't forget that fact. But remember, you lost that battle against Enki!"

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes. What she said was somewhat true. If Yuusuke had won the Makai Tournament, he'd still be in Makai ruling as the Lord of Makai. And so, he lost and now he's here back in Ningenkai. Better this or the other place.

"Fine, what's going on this time?"

###

The four members of the Reikai Tantei sat in a twenty-four hour café called _"Kyuuketsuki"_ (a/n: O.o_..."vampire"=_24 hours...get it? Or no?? o.O). They were all sitting down in a table booth, not talking to each other.

Kuwabara Kazuma was partially awake since it was almost midnight that they were there. Hiei was silent as usual and was in a grumpy mood; he was asleep on a tree branch until the bubble-head of a girl used that demon whistle to find again like she did the last time.

_Irritating..._

Kurama was sitting on the opposite side of Kuwabara and Hiei, reading a book about...plants. Botan was sitting beside him cocking her head side to side out of boredom.

All of them were waiting for Yuusuke to get Genkai.

Why couldn't they have just gone over to her temple instead?

It was Yuusuke! He's to blame!! He wanted for them to stay there and wait for him right here.

Idiot...Isn't he going to get a mouthful from Genkai or what?

"Tell us why we're here, Botan!" Hiei demanded.

"I will not," she said. "I don't want to repeat myself will all these information."

"Why don't you tell us now and we'll tell it to Yuusuke when he comes back?" he asked.

"No way!"

Hiei made a pout as he narrowed his crimson-colored eyes. Why does he even bother talking to this girl? He smacked his head down on the table over and over.

There weren't that many people in the café, but those who were in there, were staring at the 'kid' smack his head non-stop.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Hiei?"

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Hiei?"

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Hiei!"

_Smack. Smack**. WHACK!**_

Kurama sweat-dropped; Kuwabara looked annoyed as he held Hiei's head against the table.

"Oh, I thought I squashed a cockroach that kept whacking his own head against the table so many times." He looked down at Hiei, whose head is still upon the table. "But I guess I was semi-right." He released his hand.

**WHACK!**

This time it was Kuwabara's head that was on the table. Hiei looked irritated. "Moron."

"Now, now, you two," said Botan. "Don't act like children; act your age."

"Yeah, Hiei, start acting like a 300-year-old grandma!"

Hiei smacked Kuwabara's head with his hand. "You shouldn't be acting like a child then."

"I'm not a child! I'm in high school!"

"Yo, children, miss me?"

Everyone faced the front entrance and saw Yuusuke standing there. Beside him stood Genkai; she was in a sleepy mood, yet grumpy.

"Yuusuke-kun!" Botan yelled out. "What took so long?!"

Yuusuke and Genkai walked over to the booth and sat down. "It took me a while to find Genkai," he said. "She was in another part of them temple."

"Fool," said Genkai.

"What? It wasn't my fault that you never told me where your room was!"

"I told you where it was located when you were training in my temple years ago."

"I – You did?"

Genkai slapped Yuusuke upside the head.

The boy rubbed his head from the pain. "So, Botan, why are we here?"

"Well, first of all, you were the one who told us to wait for you here when you went to get Genkai-sama. And --"

"What the mission, Botan?" Yuusuke interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled nervously. "Aheh." She then became a bit more serious. "Koenma-sama sent me here to tell you all that the demon Orion, had escaped his prison cell last night during midnight."

"Orion? I thought that he was executed two centuries ago by Emperor Enma," said Kurama.

"Well...That was the rumor. Enma-sama never did execute him," Botan informed. "Instead, he condemned him in one of Reikai's most horrible dungeons. He was to stay there for eternity...in isolation."

"What did he do to receive that type of punishment?" Kurama asked.

"He led a deadly massacre here in Ningenkai many centuries ago. He possessed many military officials until they were killed. Soon he possesses another body until he was captured while passing from body to body." She looked at Yuusuke and saw him confused. "Did you get that, Yuusuke-kun?"

"Err...Who's _Orion_?"

Before Botan answered, Kurama answered for her.

"Orion is an_ S-class_ demon. He's a powerful fighter, but his main ability is to possess any creature or being he wants and control them against their will. He's hard to track down, or so I've heard, and since he escaped last night, who knows whose body he's possessed by now."

"How do you stop him?"

"By carefully drawing him out of the body or...by...Killing his host."

"Oh...So that's why Botan said that this won't be easy. You can't tell who you're fighting against now."

"Of course!" Botan yelled. "That's why I said that!"

"So...Where's Pacifier-Breath?"

"He's in Reikai right now, monitoring the whereabouts," Botan replied.

"So you're saying that Koenma wants us to capture or kill this body-possessing demon?"

"Correct, Hiei."

"When do we start?" Kuwabara asked.

"As soon as possible," she said. "But before we start, Koenma-sama us to meet him in Reikai."

"In other words..._now_," Genkai added in.

"Koenma's lucky that tomorrow's a Saturday," Yuusuke complained.

Hiei made a _"Hn"_ and everyone began to leave for Reikai.

###

A young girl stood behind a counter as she saw the group of people leave the café.

She made a grin. "So...That's Koenma's new _Tantei_, huh?" She turned around and went outside. "He's cute...Just my _type_."

The girl disappeared.

###

A/N: Okay, that was the end of chapter one! If you've read any of my last 2 fics, you would notice that there would be a prologue in the beginning. Well, now there isn't this time. I'm only going to be doing a prologue for fics that are not in the humor category...Some people call my prologues 'dark' or 'deep' ah yes_, maraming salamat, darkphoenixlord_ for your review for _Nightmares Do Come True_! I appreciate it a lot. And I appreciate all to those who reviewed my other fics as well

Anywho, what'd you think of it? Any potential, do you want me to continue this or not? I need an answer!!! X.X

While I was typing this up, I've been listening to a lot of songs from **T.M.Revolution**...ESPECIALLY _"WEB OF NIGHT"!!_ That song is really cool AND it was a theme for _Spider-Man 2_....it was in English also btw XD T.M.Revolution is **cute!** I like his music videos...Heh. Err, if you're wondering who he is btw, he's the singer of _"Heart of Sword" _(RK ending), he sang the opening for Gundam Seed and all these other anime!! XD

Okay, Reikai Tantei means _"Spirit Detective" _in Japanese. Reikai means _Spirit World._ Ningenkai means _Human World_ and Makai a.k.a_. Hell_. Mukuro is one of Makai's demon lords...she's very powerful, but lost in the match against her fight with Hiei in the Makai Tournament. There are three lords of Makai: Yomi, Raizen and Mukuro (each one will become involved with 3 of the Tantei). An S-Class demon is stronger than an A-Class demon. The lords of Makai are S-class and so is Yuusuke. During his final battle against Sensui, Yuusuke is killed, but is resurrected by his demon blood. His demon blood came from his ancestor, Raizen (points above). But Raizen is dying and so, Yuusuke takes his place. When the Makai Tournament comes around, Yuusuke fights against a demon named Enki. He loses. And so comes back to the Human World and every one's all happy. Hiei is working with Mukuro as some sort of guard, monitoring if any humans passed the Makai Barrier and etc. Kurama's "human" family consists of his mother Shiori and her new husband and son...whose name is also "Shuuichi".... Yukina is now living with Genkai in her temple. And it does take place after the series ends.

And if you're wondering about "Orion"...he's just a made up villain. The name did come from Juvenile Orion though, but it's of NO relation to the series by Broccoli Books btw!!

I'm running out what to say now...But anyway, please leave a review so that I know that I can continue this or not!!

Bai bai!


End file.
